fletnernfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Boardent/What’s up with Small Bites?
Just bringing everyone up to date on where things stand with our Small Bites project: For anyone not familiar with our Small Bites project, we’ve consistently gotten a 40+ page book out every month for 16 months now. We think we’ve shown that this isn’t some fly by night concept, but a reliably good product. If you would like to join us, receive the full GM’s editions before anyone else, and have a real say in what will be coming after Pilgrimages, please click here to get to our Patreon page. We can use all the advice we can get! But back to what this post is really about: Our double sized edition Paladin vs. Paladin aka All About Holy Wars was released last month (end of May), but only to Patreon patrons. There was no free (World Walker) edition posted on our distribution sites. The only way to get it now is to join us and use your free Board Bucks to get it as a back issue. This weekend, we will be releasing our latest edition The Vampire Tyrants of the Darklands aka All About Creatures of the Night to our patrons. The free version will be posted to the distributors sometime in July. But remember, the free/WW edition is usually less than half the size of the full/GM edition. Next month (end of July) will be Niti’s Parade and Other Entertainments aka All About Carnivals and Faires. If you’re not using trade fairs, carnivals and circuses in your game world, then you have a pretty dull game world! This edition is going to be a little different in format. Because of all the circuses, carnivals and acts we need to put into it, it is going to look more like one of our 100 ________ products where there is a massive list of stuff with about a paragraph of detail. Well, honestly, it will look more like a 100-book stuffed inside a Small Bites edition. So happy we’re not printing these books anymore, because this one would be a costly inventory item! End of August will bring The Palace of the Prince Governor of Brinston aka All About Courtiers and Wealth. We were really surprised with the feedback we got from everyone during the last polling. Because you asked for them, Carnivals and Courtiers both got moved up in our scheduling. That’s why you’re going to see them so soon. We want to continue pointing this out, because you need to know that we are listening and your voice has power! Then September will bring Following the Path of Saint Khasmir Chovwaska aka All About Pilgrimages and Cartography. OK, why? Because too few GMs make use of strip maps in their games. Players should not be working off full color gorgeous maps painstakingly drawn by master cartographers. That’s just not realistic. Strip maps that tell you exactly how to get from one place to another are what makes sense. So this one is going to be another completely different format edition. We’re actually going to lay it out in chronological order. This is part experiment and part because it just makes sense this way. The book begins in Sesska Circle at the start of the pilgrimage and ends five days later at the cathedral in Parnania. We like to describe this as part Canterbury Tales and part Route 66. We believe it is going to give GMs and players a legitimate look at some of the more rural lands in the Central Plains, including notes and ideas about everything from staying at inns to road etiquette to relics to how religions actually work in a fantasy / pantheon world. Plus, it will be a whole lot of fun. OK, for all you doubters out there, let’s just say that there is a MASSIVE list of adventure ideas that comes along with it. OK! That’s feels a bit overwhelming to us, so we’ll stop there. We really wanted everyone to be, well warned, about the formatting changes we were going to be trying out. If you haven’t checked out Small Bites yet, why not? The World Walker editions are free (click here). They’ll give you an idea of what’s happening without giving away any secrets that the GMs will need if they want to run the campaign starter kits or any other adventures using the books. This post was originally found in our weekly blogThe Sounding Board. Category:Blog posts